


Pfingstrosenblüten

by ginkitty



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Modern AU, Zura wears a dress for the first time in his life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginkitty/pseuds/ginkitty
Summary: “You know, Gintoki, I … asked Sugimoto-san for… for a favour,” Zura suddenly broke eye contact and looked away, fixating on the bedroom wall above one of the other beds, “We’re the same height... and I’ve wanted to... well, you know…”His speech was interrupted by long pauses where he tried to breathe calmly. “I’ve wanted… wanted to...”Gintoki looked at him with a puzzled expression. “You’ve wanted to?”“I’ve wanted… to…”“Zura, spit it out already, I’m running out of patience here.”“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura and I’ve wanted to wear a dress, so I asked her to lend me one,” Zura almost shouted for the whole dorm to hear. He slapped one hand on his mouth in shock, terrified how loud his voice had become.





	Pfingstrosenblüten

**Author's Note:**

> A GinZura Kid Fic in a Modern AU under the premise they live in a dorm, which is part of Shouka Sonjuku, under Shouyou-sensei's care.

Gintoki carefully knocked on the wooden door, to find out whether Zura allowed him back in their room. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He had enough of standing in the warm hallway in the dorm of Shouka Sonjuku.

“I’m coming in now, Zura, I’m tired of this stupid game.”

He opened the door and almost didn’t see his friend, but then he spotted a black ponytail sticking out from under a blanket with a duck print linen. The warm summer light flooded the tiny four bed dorm room, and it was unbearably stuffy there.

“Uhm, Zura, are you okay? It’s the middle of the day in July,” he shoved his pinky up his nose, “Don’t tell me you got sick for once, I thought idiots were unable to catch a cold.”

“‘snotit,” Zura’s voice mumbled from underneath the blanket which he had pushed up to cover most of his face.

“What?”

Zura pulled down the blanket it a little, his face was flushed and red. He did look kind of feverish, Gintoki got worried suddenly.

“Do you have a fever? Crap!” he turned around, “I’m gonna go get Shou-”

But warm fingers suddenly closed around his wrist.

“Wait, Gintoki, that’s not it.”

Gintoki turned around to see the black-haired boy had sat up in his bed. Holding the blanket with one hand to cover his chest and Gintoki’s wrist with another.

“I’m not sick, I-,” he took a deep breath,”Listen, I will explain, but you have to promise me not to laugh.” 

“I would never laugh at anything, I’m the most serious person on this planet.”

“Oh, shut up! You laughed at Takasugi-kun’s new haircut earlier today.”

Gintoki chuckled, “In my defense, he does look ridiculous.” 

Zura let go of his hand, but the blanket was still held up suspiciously high. Gintoki looked at him his eyes sparkling with curiosity: “You said you wanted to show me something, so, stop keeping me in suspense.”

“You know, Gintoki, I … asked Sugimoto-san for… for a favour,” Zura suddenly broke eye contact and looked away, fixating on the bedroom wall above one of the other beds, “We’re the same height... and I’ve wanted to... well, you know…”

His speech was interrupted by long pauses where he tried to breathe calmly. “I’ve wanted… wanted to...”

Gintoki looked at him with a puzzled expression. “You’ve wanted to?”

“I’ve wanted… to…” 

“Zura, spit it out already, I’m running out of patience here.”

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura and I’ve wanted to wear a dress, so I asked her to lend me one,” Zura almost shouted for the whole dorm to hear. He slapped one hand on his mouth in shock, terrified how loud his voice had become.

“That’s it?” Gintoki asked in disbelief, and grin forming on his face, “you curled up in your bed to hide that you’re wearing a dress?”

“You promised not to laugh,” Zura said quietly.

“Hey, I’m not laughing that you’re wearing a dress, I’m laughing because of you chickening out on showing me and curling up in your bed in the middle of summer which is so unusually cowardly of you.”

“It’s not coward, it’s Katsura,” Zura’s facial expression relaxed and his shoulders untensed, his tight grip on his blanket loosened and Gintoki was able to get a glimpse on the dress. It was dark blue and sleeveless, that was all he could make out with the blanket still covering most of Zura’s body.

Zura took a final deep breath and threw the blanket aside to step out of his bed. While he was carefully tugging and pulling to make the dress look neat again, Gintoki took a few steps back to study his friend’s get up.

The dress was indeed navy blue and sleeveless, but only now Gintoki noticed a pretty flower pattern consisting of rose like flowers in a soft shade of pink. The dress itself was long enough to cover Zura’s knees. It was made of a straight upper part and an a-shaped skirt part which started roughly at Zura’s waist and flowed loosely around his legs in light folds.

Zura reluctantly turned around to show the dress in its full glory, the skirt swirling around his knees. Gintoki’s eye travelled up and down and he had to really fight the urge to not let his jaw drop. Zura looked simply amazing in this dress, much better than any of the girls from their class.

After a moment of silence, where Zura held his own elbow in tense anticipation and stared at the light brown carpet, Gintoki said something. 

“You look nice.”

Zura’s eyes met Gintoki’s and immediately lit up. “Really?”

Gintoki nodded, “Uhuh, dark blue and the rose pattern suit you.”

“It’s a peony pattern actually,” Zura replied while letting his fingertips travel over the printed petals, “I’m surprised Sugimoto-san lent me such a pretty dress, I’ve never seen her wear it. I must be very careful with it.”

“She gave it to you, I’m sure it’s fine, “ Gintoki dropped on Zura’s bed, pinky in his nose again, “So, what are we gonna do now?” 

“Uhm, I don’t know,” Zura said reluctantly, “Gonna fix my ponytail first.”

Usually at this time of the day, they went somewhere outside to flee the stuffy heat in the dorm. The nearby woods were shady and cool and the large, chunky trees easy to climb. Though, with Zura in a dress that probably was not the best place to go.

Maybe they could go to the town centre, Gintoki still hadn’t bought the newest Jump issue and they could get some fruit or ice cream. Or they could bring a blanket and nap at the river, or maybe they could even walk to the beach, but it was probably crowded.

Gintoki was so lost in thought and a quick glance at Zura’s alarm clock (in the same weird duck design as his linen) told him that 20 minutes had passed already, he wondered what took the damn wig so long.

“Oi, Zura, hurry up.”

A very quiet It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura followed and Gintoki pushed himself off the bed.

“What’s going on?” he asked while going over to Zura who stood frozen in front of their mirror.

“Uh, nothing really.”

“Then let’s go,” Gintoki went past Zura and reached for the door knob. 

“No, wait.” 

He turned around. “Why?”

“Because… because… this is a bad idea. I wanted to wear a dress, I’m wearing a dress. So, it’s perfectly fine for me to take it off now.”

“Are you scared?” a sly grin appeared on Gintoki’s face, “Don’t tell me you’re chickening out now.”

“That’s not it, I would never be scared of something like this! It’s just, it’s really hard to move in a dress and don’t you think it’s a little to cold outside for thin fabric and a skirt-“ 

“Zura, it’s 28 degrees outside,” interrupted Gintoki, the grin still very prominent on his face, “So, you’re scared after all.”

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura and I am not scared,” he exclaimed loudly and stormed out of their room, not without grabbing Gintoki’s hand to drag him along.

 

They walked in the shadows of large pine trees, the cicadas loudly chirping on this hot summer day. Katsura had let go of Gintoki’s hand a while ago, but neither of them spoke a word. Gintoki noticed the other boys tense posture, the black ponytail bobbing with each of his hasty steps, eyes directed at the street. Even with the taut look on his face, Zura couldn’t stop the skirt from swirling around his knees. He still looked good but something wasn’t right. Gintoki stopped walking. Zura noticed a dozen steps later, turned around and gave the other boy a piercing look.

“Let’s go back,” Gintoki said camly. 

“Why?” even Zura’s voice sounded tense.

“Look, if you’re not enjoying this, what’s the point.”

“I am enjoying this,” replied Zura through gritted teeth, his eyes were busy studying the tiny rocks on the small street leading up to their school.

Gintoki turned around to walk back to the dorm, “Well, you can enjoy it on your own then. I forgot something, so I’m going back.”

He put his hands in his shorts’ pockets and strolled back.

“Zura, I told you back in the dorm, you look good. Well, as good as a wig in a dress can look. The dress suits you, and I’m sure other people would say the same, but if you’re not comfortable showing yourself to them, you shouldn’t force yourself. And I shouldn’t force you either.” 

“Well said, Gintoki.”

Gintoki looked over his shoulder in the direction of the sound of Shouyou’s familiar voice. He was standing next to Zura and smiled warmly.

“And if I may add, Kotarou, I also think you do look pretty. It would be great to see you wear this dress with the same confidence and enjoyment you show when helping your classmates with their homework.”

Zura’s cheeks were covered by a pink blush but for the first time since they had left the dorm a smile began to form on his lips, “Thank you, Shouyou-sensei.”

He straightened out the dress where his fists had held tightly to the fabric, and lifted his head to meet Gintoki’s gaze.

“And thank you, too, Gintoki, but it’s not wig-“

“It’s Katsura, yes, I know,” Gintoki finished for him. 

“Let’s go, Gintoki, I’m feeling generous today and might treat you to some strawberry ice cream.”

“Sweet! You should wear a dress more often if it means strawberry ice cream for me every time.” 

The two boys briefly waved Shouyou and walked down the street in a much more energetic pace, chatting away the silence from earlier.

“I will not buy ice cream for you every time I wear a dress. Firstly, you eat too many sweets anyway and secondly, I don’t wanna spend my allowance on you.” 

“Pah, what’s that supposed to mean. Gin-san eats an appropriate amount of sweets.” 

“Appropriate for what? Our entire class? And why are you referring to yourself in the third person, that’s so weird.” 

“Gin-san makes whatever logistic choice he pleases to.”

Zura burst out laughing, “It’s linguistic. Linguistic!”

Their laughter and bickering was carried through the woods by the warm summer breeze and when they reached the street with the ice cream vendor with a bunch of people around them, Zura tensed up a little again. 

He stiffly ordered ice cream for himself and Gintoki, and when the seller, an elderly woman with sharp eyes but the warmest smile, handed the two ice cream cones to Zura, she said: “That’s a wonderful dress you’re wearing today, Kotarou-kun.”

He mumbled a nervous thank you and quickly gave one of the cones to Gintoki, almost accidently smearing the precious pink ice cream on Gintoki’s shirt. They walked over to a nearby bench and sat down, eating the cold candy. 

Gintoki offered Zura a bit of his strawberry ice cream and got to try Zura’s vanilla ice cream in return. He liked strawberry more, but seeing Zura lighting up and relaxing a little again was even better. (Not that the wig had to know.)

After an old man with an equally old dog came by and Zura got permission to pet her and thoroughly did that for the next few minutes, all the tenseness had left his body. He had a satisfied smile and a faint blush on his face, when he politely thanked the owner and wished him a nice day. 

They got off the bench and continued their stroll around town. Gintoki was able to buy the last Jump copy in the small store he usually bought it. He went to the counter to pay and the middle-aged shop owner asked him who his new friend was, nodding in Zura’s direction.

“Him? It’s just Zura,” Gintoki said.

Before the owner could word his disbelief, a very familiar It’s not just Zura, it’s Katsura interrupted his thoughts and he laughed.

“When I was younger, I used to wear dresses all the time, but I never looked quite as charming as you, Kotarou-kun.”

“Thank you,” replied the black-haired boy. The compliment still caught him a little of guard but he didn’t seem uncomfortable. 

They left the shop and went the last few hundred metres to a park. Sitting down on one of the low walls that surrounded the park, Gintoki buried his head in the Jump magazine and complained to Zura about the newest developments, and when Hunter x Hunter would finally come back from hiatus again.

A curious sounding voice interrupted their argument: “Kotarou-kun?”

Zura turned around to see Sugimoto Hana and two of her friends, all of them attended Shouka Sonjuku with Gintoki and Zura. Hana looked at Zura with big eyes.

“You’re really wearing my dress. I can’t believe it!” she exclaimed, her eyes sparkling with excitement, “and it looks so good on you, I knew it would be a good fit.”

“Thank you so much, Sugimoto-san. It was kind of you to lend me this wonderful dress. I will make sure to wash it thoroughly and return it soon.”

“How often do I gotta tell you, just call me Hana-chan. We’ve been in the same class for what now, two years?”

She and her friends studied Zura’s get up once again. “Really, you do look amazing.”

“Thank you, Sugi- Hana-san.”

She grinned, “That’s better. But honestly, I want you to keep the dress.”

“I cannot possibly accept that,” Zura protested.

“Yes, you can. My parents give me so many clothes and after seeing how good this looks on you and how happy it makes you, I want you to keep it.”

Zura being unable to reply just sat there, mouth half open.

“Thank you, Hana-chan, he gladly accepts it,” Gintoki replied for his currently dumbfounded friend.

“See, Kotarou-kun, even Gintoki-kun thinks you look gorgeous in my- no, your dress.”

Gintoki felt his ears heat up a little, “He looks alright, it doesn’t make a difference if he wears this or anything else.”

The girls said goodbye and made their way back home with the low evening sun dipping the park in orange light. 

“We should head back home as well,” Gintoki said while watching Zura tug a black strand behind his ear.

“Yes, we should, it’s almost dinner time.”

“It wasn’t so bad to wear a dress, was it?” Gintoki softly nudged Zura’s arm with his shoulder. 

“No, it was great,” Zura’s light brown eyes met Gintoki’s crimson ones, a gentle smile on his lips, “Thank you for coming with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is German, because I have to pay respects to my native language once in a while and for whatever reason I prefered it to the English version. It simply translates to peony petals.
> 
> In Japanese flower symbolism, peonies have a special meaning. They symbolise good fortune, bravery and honour and are also known as the ‘king of flowers’. I found that quite fitting for the theme of this fic.
> 
> As usual, kudos and comments are much appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
